Our World
by Nutcase62
Summary: The Doctor and his companions are sent into a parallel world where they are the main characters in a T.V. show. But when the Doctor becomes real, so do the collectors items.  Featuring just about every Doctor, companion and villian
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **In the following story, several Doctor Who figurines will come to life, meaning that there will be lots of different Doctors, Companions and other aliens around the place. This has the potential to get extremely confusing (though I will try to make it as easy to understand as possible). Most of you will probably be okay with confusing, as if you're reading this, you probably watch Doctor Who.

**OTHER WARNING: **This may contain spoilers!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who. I'm not that genius. Also, the idea of a real Doctor living in a parallel universe wasn't mine, just the idea of him coming here and other complications arising. So thank you very much to my friend who gave me the idea! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So, where to next?" The Doctor asked upon entering the TARDIS.<p>

"Maybe somewhere without the evil aliens and constant death threats?" suggested Rory.

"Haven't you realized Rory? This is the Doctor we're talking about. It doesn't matter where we go, there's always a chance that we'll get killed."

"Glad you're getting the hang of it, Pond!" The Doctor said cheerily while running around the console, pulling random levers and pressing a few buttons. "Let's see, how about..." The Doctor's sentence was cut off by a powerful jerk that sent the Doctor and both of his companions toppling over.

"Doctor? What was that?" Amy asked with a concerned look on her face.

The Doctor had already gotten up and run to the scanner, and began studying a whole lot of numbers and symbols which neither of the humans understood.

"No, no, no," The Doctor murmured, quickly typing on the keyboard and continuously checking the scanner. "This is not good, very not good, this is extremely very not good!" The Doctor ran around the console faster than before, if that were even possible. "Amy, pull that lever!" The Doctor instructed while continuously pressing buttons.

"Which lever?" Amy asked, looking at the large selection of levers in front of her.

"The zig-zag one with the yellow top," The Doctor told her as he threw himself under the console and began pressing buttons that Amy had never known to exist before now. "Rory, I need you to press the big mauve button to Amy's left."

Rory ran around Amy to press his hand on the large mauve button.

"Doctor? Would you like to tell us what's going on?"

The Doctor got up and ran back to the scanner. "Basically," the Doctor said, once again running around the console, "There is a thing doing a thing, which is causing the TARDIS to do a very bad thing, Amy – orange lever to your right."

"You could just admit that you don't know!" Amy cried as she pulled an orange lever and was thrown into Rory.

"I do know, well, I know some of it, and the some of it that I know is very, very bad. Rory, don't take your hand off of the big mauve button."

"That's not easy when the TARDIS is being thrown all over the place," Rory replied, as he stretched out in order to keep his hand on the button.

"Doctor? You were explaining?"

"No! I can't stop it! Hold on to something!" The Doctor yelled as the TARDIS began to make louder and louder noises.

"What can't you stop?" Amy yelled.

"HOLD ON!" was the only answer she received as the TARDIS began to move faster and faster through the vortex, before landing with a thud.

The whole TARDIS powered down, and everything went quiet.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

The Doctor looked at his Scottish companion. "We are in lots of trouble." The Doctor stated.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

The Doctor moved to the TARDIS doors and slowly opened them, stepping outside.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief when she looked outside. "We're in London!" she said.

"Yes," said the Doctor, "But not your London."

"What?" Rory asked.

"Amy, Rory, we are in a parallel world."

"A what?"

"Oh, don't you two watch T.V.? It's sci-fi! There are worlds parallel to the one which you live in, they are almost the same, but with some major differences."

"Yeah?" Amy asked, "Like what?"

"Like people who live there but not in the other world," he said, painfully reminded of Rose, "And people who have different personalities to the other world, some worlds are slightly more advanced than others, and some have slight differences to the landmarks. Some things are much worse than others. Much more different. There are things in parallel worlds that we can't run into, or know about, which is why this is very not good. We can't have you two running into parallel Ponds."

"Like them?" Rory asked, staring at something above him. The Doctor and Amy turned to stare at what Rory had his concentration on.

There was a billboard above them, displaying a picture of the three of them, with the words _Doctor Who_, written above them. Underneath were the words, _Saturdays on BBC One_.

"Doctor," Amy said, "We are a T.V. show."

"Yes," the Doctor murmured, "We are."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Thank you for the reviews/subscriptions. I decided to put the second chapter up pretty quickly so that you can hopefully see where this is going. Next one (unfortunately) probably won't be as quick. Hope you like this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not have the genious of Steven Moffat, any other Doctor Who writers or the BBC. Therefore it is safe to say that I do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>"Everyone back in the TARDIS!" The Doctor announce, pushing his wide-eyed companions back into the blue box. The Time Lord loved adventure, but even he knew that wondering around in a world where his life was a T.V. show was a very bad idea.<p>

The Doctor moved to the console and began to power up the TARDIS.

"What's so bad about this, Doctor?" Amy asked, looking at the Doctor over his shoulder, "Why can't we stay?"

"To start with," the Doctor began, turning so that he could see the red-head while leaning on the console of the TARDIS, "We are in a parallel world, Amy, a world which we are never meant to step foot in. The only time that parallel worlds open are when big, bad things are happening, powerful enough to tear a hole in the walls of the universe. Secondly, that T.V. show could be ahead of our time, which means that every single person here could know our future.

"Okay, so we'll be careful."

"Careful doesn't cover it Amy," The Doctor moved out onto the glass floor of the TARDIS, "There is a big old world out there, a big world which potentially contains enough spoilers to drive River Song crazy, and you think that we can beat that by simply being careful?"

As the Doctor looked Amy straight in the eyes, she didn't know what to think. She wasn't used to the Doctor being so overly cautious, careful, yeah, but he had never avoided a world before because he shouldn't be there. He had always been up for an adventure on another planet. What ever was happening here, Amy knew that it must be serious.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor's shouts of "No! Don't do that!" as the TARDIS began to make funny noises. He ran to the scanner and madly pressed the different buttons (again.)

"What now?" Rory asked.

"There's a big thing which is using up all of the TARDIS energy, and until it finishes we can't get back. The Doctor sat down and put his head in his hands.

"But I thought only you could use the TARDIS energy," Rory said, unsure.

"Yes and so did I," The Doctor confirmed, "Whatever brought us here is something big enough and powerful enough to steal the energy from the TARDIS.

"So if we can't leave, that means we explore right?" Amy asked eagerly.

"No. Not this time," The Doctor said to Rory's relief, "Now, we wait."

* * *

><p>Jasmin lay on her bed, speaking to her friend over the phone when she noticed it happening for the first time. She cut off the call, and put the phone down, edging towards her Doctor Who Collection. There was a golden glow, one that she had only seen on T.V, making her feel sure that she was imagining things. As she got closer, she realized that the glow seemed to be coming from a particular figurine, the tenth doctor. It was the first Doctor Who Figurine she had ever owned, given to her by the friend she had just been talking to.<p>

As the golden lights became thicker and thicker, Jasmin moved backwards, squishing herself to the wall. She watched in awe as the figurine grew, becoming tall and skinny, what she would consider life-size.

The glow increased, so that soon enough Jasmin couldn't see anything but a golden haze, and then disappeared, leaving behind a very real looking Doctor.

"You're David Tennant," Jasmin finally breathed.

"Uh, sorry," The man said, in what Jasmin noticed was definitely not a Scottish accent, "Who's David Tennant?"


	3. Chapter 3

And hello again! I honestly didn't expect to be putting this chapter up so quickly, bu I'm addicted to writing this story. So I'm really hoping that you enjoy this one!

Once again, I don't own Doctor Who (Wish I did, but, I don't)

* * *

><p>Jasmin looked at the man in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked eventually.<p>

"I'm the Doctor," the man replied without hesitation.

"The Doctor?" Jasmin was now starting to question her sanity.

"Yup. That's me," The Doctor said happily, "Where am I, exactly?"

"London," the confused girl answered, "You just grew from a figurine."

"I what?" The Doctor asked, but continued to talk before Jasmin got a chance to continue, "I was just on a planet called Midnight, talking to Donna. Bit of a scary thing they got up there. Then I appeared here. Next thing I saw was you staring at me."

Jasmin pulled her eyes away, realizing that she was still staring. "Well, I was on the phone, then there was a golden glowing light, and you grew out of an action figure."

"Really, well, can I see this figure?"

"You are the figure, " Jasmin told the man, "But, I have another one," she headed to her collection where another tenth doctor doll sat. She picked it up and handed it to the live version, who's face lit up as he saw the figurine.

"It's a little me!" The Doctor exclaimed, with a wide grin on his face. He reached into his suit, and then the expression on his face became puzzled. "I don't have my glasses." He murmered. "Oh, well. Don't really need them anyway."

The man inspected the figurine, before saying, "This is brilliant. I love it. Look!" The Doctor held the figurine up to his face, and pointed between them, the grin on his face seeming to, impossibly, grow wider. "Do they sell these in little shops?" the man asked.

Jasmin nodded.

"What's wrong, you look a bit...confused."

"You just grew out of my figurine," Jasmin repeated.

"Oh! Right. Better sort that out," The Doctor repeated, "Now, let's see." The Doctor reached into his pocket once again. "Where's my..." The Doctor didn't finished the question, because he saw the model sonic screwdriver sitting on Jasmin's desk. "Oh, here," he said leaning forward to pick it up.

"But that's just a toy-" Jasmin began to say, until she saw the golden glow swirling around the screwdriver as the Doctor picked it up. The Time Lords brown eyes looked up to meet Jasmin's.

"Now that's time energy, that is," The Doctor said, turning the screwdriver over in his hand. "Straight from the hear t of the TARDIS, by the looks of it, but how did it get here."

"That was the same stuff that was everywhere when you grew from a figurine."

"So, the TARDIS energy is being used to bring toys to life. But how could that work." The Tenth Doctor smiled as he turned the sonic screwdriver towards himself, "Not every day that you get to do this," he commented, before scanning himself with the screwdriver."

He studied the screwdriver, before, suddenly, taking off his shoe and lifting up the sole. "Oh! Very clever," he lifted out a microchip, "This is fused in with my brain. And my consciousness," he muttered, holding up the chip, close to his mind. "Trigger this and I would be pulled out of anywhere. Through the vortex, through the universe. With this, I could be brought pulled through dimensions. But what could trigger it?" The Doctor proceeded to scan all of the collectors items, and then the whole room.

"How did it get in your shoe?" Jasmin asked the Doctor.

"You say I grew out of one of those little me's?" The Doctor said, 'I expect that someone put it in there when I was a figurine. Though why someone would do that..." The Doctor continued to ramble on to himself.

"Is that why your glasses aren't here? Because whoever made the figurine didn't put glasses in the pocket?"

The Doctor looked up at Jasmin, "Oh, that's brilliant!" he said excitedly, before deciding that there was nothing left to find in this room. "Okay, do you know where that figurine came from?"

"No," Jasmin answered, "But my friend does. She brought it for me."

"Right. Well, better take me to your friend then. Allons-y!" He cried, heading out of the bedroom door, with the teenager following closely behind him.

* * *

><p>"We have power!" The eleventh Doctor called, jumping to his feet as the TARDIS began to light up. "Excellent. Time to get out of this world!" The Doctor began to type in the co-ordinates to take him back through the same rift that they had come through.<p>

Then, almost as suddenly as the power had come back, it left again.

"Oh, great," Amy complained, just arriving at the control room. "We just get power and then, gone. Can't we just go and explore this world?"

"No. No, no, no. Absaloutely not." The Doctor told him.

Then they heard a knocking at the door. "Doctor?" a voice called, "You better have an explanation for this! I told you that I wasn't travelling with you anymore. Open Up!"

Amy and Rory looked at the Doctor confused, but he just stood there. He knew that voice...but, how could she be here? He slowly walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a very annoyed looking Doctor Martha Jones.


	4. Chapter 4

So I really, really, really, really, really enjoy writing this story. Therefore I really, really, really, really hope you like it too. Because otherwise I'm going to keep writing this story and no-one's going to read it, which will make me sad...but I'm pretty sure there are some people who like it, so it's okay.

If I told you I owned Doctor Who, how many would believe me? No one? Oh. Well I'd better admit that it's not mine then. I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Harkness was annoyed. And very, very confused.<p>

He had been sitting in a bar, _saying hello_, to a very good looking man, when he had suddenly been thrown into another world.

He was now in a shop, the shelves lined with figurines from a T.V. show named Doctor Who. And, right next to him, were several action figures of himself. Along the shelf he found figurines of people he had met, aliens he had fought, and other people and monsters which he had never laid eyes on before.

He looked down at his wrist, to check the high-tech watch which he always wore around his wrist. September, 2011. Decent month, if he remembered correctly. But there was something different about this place.

He had heard about parallel worlds before, but never been to one. Rose and the Doctor had been there, he knew, but he hadn't. Until now.

He wasn't sure that this was a parallel world of course, but he didn't know anywhere on Earth that sold figurines of him and his friends.

He wandered through the store, finding DVDs, books and toys, each of them featuring the Doctor.

"Oi, who are you and where am I," a voice demanded from behind him.

He turned to see – "Donna?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm a friend of the Doctor's," Jack answered, realizing that Donna was in a different part of her timeline to when they had last met. From her point of view, they hadn't even met at all.

"Well if you're his friend, why don't you tell that _spaceman _that he'd better have a _really _good reason for throwing me here, because I am not happy."

"Will do," Captain Jack told the frustrated woman, "Just gotta find him."

He looked down at the watch and started pressing a few things which appeared on the screen.

"What's that? What are you doing?"

"This is a vortex manipulator, and I'm using it to scan for a binary vascular body system."

"A what?"

"A person with two hearts."

"You're trying to tell me that the Doctor has two hearts?" The bewildered woman asked.

"Yep. And we got one...and we got two. Okay, so we've got one Doctor, and another alien with two hearts."

"More aliens? I don't care about more aliens, I just wanna get back."

"Well, considering the circumstances, the alien is responsible for us being here. I don't think that the Doctor has the kind of technology to send us here."

"You know where we are?" The redhead demanded.

"Yeah. Earth, September, 2011."

"But that's only a couple of years into my future. How could the Doctor not have the technology to send us here?"

"Hang on," Jack told Donna, "I've got another binary vascular life form."

"Another alien?"

"Looks like it, and it's just across the street. C'mon."

Jack led Donna out of the store, and they took off down the road.

* * *

><p>"Ah, now this is about to get a whole lot more complicated," The Eleventh Doctor said upon seeing Martha.<p>

"Who are you?" the woman asked, "Where's the Doctor?"

"Well, you'd better come inside," The Doctor told Martha, moving out of the way so that she could enter the TARDIS.

Martha gasped – everything was so different from the last time she had been here. "What...how?" Martha was lost for words at the new version of the TARDIS.

"She upgraded," The Doctor tried to explain.

"Doctor? Who's she?" a confused Scottish woman asked.

"Amy, Rory, meet Doctor Martha Jones. Martha, Amy and Rory," The Doctor gestured to each of the humans in turn.

"But, that..." Martha turned to the Doctor, still turning over the title that Amy had used in her head.

"You're the Doctor?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

A small smile played on the man's face, "Hello Martha."

The woman looked him up and down, before finally speaking again, "You changed. Everything is different."

"Regeneration. Whole new body, whole new personality, whole new Doctor."

"But, you're still the Doctor, right? You still fly around in the TARDIS and save people from aliens, and run a lot."

"Oh yeah, that's him all right," Amy told the confused looking Martha.

"Well then, you can tell me how I got here?" Martha questioned in a demanding tone.

"Uh, no. I'm still trying to work out how I got here. Because that rip in time, I don't think that was an accident. A rip in time and space drags us through to a parallel world and then Martha shows up? No, I really don't think so. So, Amy, Rory, you're going to love this."

"Love what?" Amy said.

"We're leaving the TARDIS."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I changed my mind."

"Allons-y" Martha murmured under her breath, thinking of what the Doctor she once knew would have said, as they exited the blue box to explore a world which could hold anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Sorry that it has taken so long for me to get this up, I've been away. For those of you who are reading my other stories, I am hoping to update those in the next few days...(hoping, not promising)

Anyway, I don't own Doctor Who, and hope you enjoy this chapter! YAY!

* * *

><p>"Doctor, meet Ariadne," Jasmin introduced the tenth Doctor to her best friend.<p>

"Ariadne, nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor." The tall man made his way through Ariadne's house and laying himself out on the couch.

Ariadne watched him, stunned, "That's..." The teenager was lost for words.

"I know," Jasmin said, patting her friends shoulder and walking into the house.

"So, Ariadne," The Doctor said, sitting up, "Where did you get the little me?" he asked, holding up the figurine and wishing that he had his glasses.

Ariadne stared at Jasmin for a moment, Jasmin nodded at her.

"There's a little shop in town. It sells them, and DVDs and stuff.

"A little shop? I love a little shop!" The Time Lord's face lit up. The man got up and headed out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Jasmin asked the Doctor as he was leaving.

"To the little shop. Coming?" he turned and ran up the street.

The two girls looked at each other, and sprinted after him.

* * *

><p>The ninth Doctor just couldn't understand. Not yet, anyway.<p>

He had been trying to find a way to fight off a Dalek attack on Satellite 5, and the next thing he knew he was in a smelly bedroom owned by a bachelor, who had fainted at the sight of him.

He had made his way outside the house to find a small park. He sniffed the air. Earth, he decided. 21st century by the look of things. But how did he get here?

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of an American calling his name from behind him.

"Doctor!" cried Captain Jack, throwing his arms around the Time Lord and then stepping back to look at him, "Been a long time since I've seen you with ears that big," The American said cheerfully, slapping the sides of the Doctor's shoulders.

The Doctor was about to question that statement, but he was interrupted by the red-headed woman accompanying the Captain.

"_That's _the Doctor?" Donna asked, not believing it at all.

"That's him," Jack confirmed, "Little bit younger than when he met you, mind."

"Sorry, who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm Donna Noble, now how the hell can you be the Doctor?"

Captain Jack turned to Donna to explain, "When Time Lords die they do this thing, they regenerate. Basically change into a completely new man. This is an incarnation of the Doctor from before you met him."

"So this is someone from my future?" The Doctor asked.

"You got it, Doc." Captain Jack said, "So, Doctor, would you have any idea how we got here?"

"I've been trying to work that out myself. I was fighting that Dalek fleet on Satellite 5, you remember?"

"Yeah. That was kind of a weird day for me," Jack said, remembering how he had awoken after being killed.

"Well, next thing I knew, I was standing in front of a smelly fellow with a massive beard who fainted when he saw me. Fat lot of good he was. Is she alright?" The Doctor was looking at Donna, who was staring at him.

"You _change_ your _face?_" Donna asked, stunned.

"Yes. I change my whole physical form, I thought we were past that."

"That is _creepy_."

"So, how did you two get here?" The Doctor asked, looking between the two of them.

"I know about as much as you do," Jack replied, "I was in a bar and then turned up in that sho-" Jack cut off the sentence as he turned to face the shop that he had arrived in, "But, that's not possible..." he said, looking at the Doctor and then back at the shop.

But there was no mistaking what he had seen.

Running into the shop, there was a tall, thin man wearing a long brown coat.

Captain Jack took one last look at the ninth Doctor before running off to chase the tenth.

* * *

><p>"Martha, how did you get here?" The Doctor asked while jumping up and down on the spot, before getting on his hands and knees to smell the ground.<p>

"I was with Mickey, we were fighting a Sontaran, and then I saw you. I thought it would be the last time I ever saw you, but then I showed up here. When I saw the TARDIS I thought it must have been some ridiculous plan of yours, but it looks like you've been dragged her just like me," Martha scrunched up her nose as the Doctor put a handful of grass in his mouth and then spat it back out.

"Interesting," The Doctor muttered before running to the closest tree and putting his ear to it.

"What's interesting?" Amy asked

The Doctor began knocking on the tree, "Martha was pulled out of her timeline just before I regenerated. Earlier than we were. We're in different parts of our timelines."

"But-"

Amy was cut off by the Doctor putting his finger to his lips, "Shh!"

"Don't sush m-"

"SHHHH!" The Doctor listened for a second, then ran around the corner and looked into an alley.

"Doctor, it's an ood," Amy said.

"Um, last time we saw an Ood it tried to kill us," Rory informed them, "Just in case you've forgotten."

"Oh, Nephew was just obeying his master, being a good servant," The Doctor said, "This one's perfectly fine, aren't you?" The Doctor spoke to the Ood.

"Doctor?" Martha said, "It's eyes are red."

The Doctor looked at the Ood for a moment before calling, "RUN!"

"Wha?" Amy wanted an explanation for the sudden change of heart, but the Doctor grabbed her arm and ran from the Ood.


	6. Chapter 6

Woah. How long has it been since I posted here? Like, forever? It's okay, I'm still alive! Anyway, Just finished an English assignment and was still in the mood for writing, so instead of doing Maths or editing my next book like a good girl should, I decided to go back to the old fanfiction (because there is no way I am leaving any of my stories unfinished. It may take a very long time, but they will not be unfinished). So here is a (rather quickly) written chapter (also rather short, but at least it's here). Anyway, hope you enjoy, and I will be updating again... hopefully before Christmas.

* * *

><p>The tenth doctor closely examined a figurine of the eleventh doctor. "Still not ginger," he muttered.<p>

"Doctor?" the second teenager he'd met, Ariadne, spoke. "How can you be real?"

"A manipulation of TARDIS time energy and _very _advanced technology," the Doctor replied. He placed the figurine back on the shelf. He moved to another wall and picked up a 'Series One' DVD. "Autons," the doctor said cheerfully. "Those were the days." He replaced the DVD and instead looked at a book. "So I am the main character in a TV show," the Doctor said to the girls, "and this shop specialises in merchandise?"

The girls nodded.

"Interesting," The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started to scan all of the figurines in the room.

"What about this, Doctor?" Jasmin asked, picking up some empty boxes on the floor. The words 'Jack Harkness' and 'Donna Noble' were displayed on the bottom of the box.

The doctor took these boxes from Jasmin. "So I'm not the only one," the Doctor said. "Jack and Donna must be here, too."

The Doctor had barely finished the words when the door swung open and crashed into the wall beside it with a loud bang. "Doctor!" Captain Jack Harkness cried. The man walked into the shop with Donna and the Ninth Doctor closely following.

"Jack," the Tenth Doctor replied. "Donna!" The Doctor stopped when he saw the third member of their group.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Doc," Jack said, "but I think this is bad." Jack looked between the two incarnations of the Doctor. "Or should I say Docs?"

The ninth Doctor looked to the Tenth. "You must be me."

The tenth Doctor nodded. "It's good to see me again."

"Good to meet me," the ninth replied.

"Wait," Donna butted in, "There are _two _doctors."

"It looks to be that way, yes," The Tenth Doctor spoke.

"Look, Doc," Jack spoke, "Do you have any idea how we got here, because I take it we're in some kind of parallel universe, am I correct?"

"Oi," the Ninth Doctor spoke, "Why'd you ask him that question and not me?"

"You already said you don't know the answer. Doctor?" Jack looked back to the tenth Doctor.

"Well, it seems like someone's been placing microchips in figurines during the manufacturing process which somehow allow TARDIS time energy to morph the figurine into… well, us."

"Someone's bringing plastic to life with all the memories and experiences of Time Lords all with the correct body functions," The Ninth Doctor realised. "Either someone is _really _bored and _really _clever, or we're dealing with something big here."

"Yes we are," The Tenth Doctor murmured.

"There are _two _Doctors," Donna repeated. "They have different faces but they're the same person."

"Yes, Donna, we all realise that now," Jack said with a smirk. A beeping from his vortex manipulator caught his attention. Jack checked the manipulator and then looked up with very wide eyes.

"What is it?" The Ninth Doctor asked.

"I'm picking up a third binary vascular system," Jack stated. "Does that mean…?"

"Another Time Lord," The Tenth Doctor whispered as he raised his eyebrows.

"Wait, you're not telling me there's _another _Doctor," Donna insisted.

"Well," The Tenth replied, "There's one way to find out. Allonsy!" The Doctor exclaimed before running out of the door.

The rest of the group moved to follow when the Tenth Doctor's face appeared back on in the doorway of the little shop. "Where are we going?"

* * *

><p>"In, in, everybody in!" The Eleventh Doctor called, pushing his current companions and his former one into the TARDIS. The Doctor followed , making sure the TARDIS door locked behind him. A loud thumping from the wall confirmed that the Ood was locked out. It also confirmed that the Ood was not giving up. Not at all.<p>

"Doctor, what do we do now?" Amy asked.

"I'm working on that, Amy," The Doctor replied.

"Well, can we save it? You've seen them before, right?"

The Doctor started to pace as he spoke. "Yes, but when they were like this it was because they were being tortured or captivated. They shared a brain that was held prisoner, but this is a parallel world, so they may not share that brain here. They could be like this permanently."

"Uh, I don't really want to deal with a permanent one of _those_," Rory put forward.

"If it's in their biology I might be able to find a way to -" Martha was interrupted by something that sounded remarkably like a gunshot coming from outside. The thumping of the Ood against the outside of the TARDIS stopped. The Doctor suspiciously looked around before he slowly opened the TARDIS door.

"Jack," a voice complained. "What did you do that for?"

"I told you, Jack," another voice intervened, "No guns! I don't care how you do things with Torchwood, this is how things go with me-"

"You're with Torchwood?" The first voice spoke, though this time it sounded like he'd just been hit over the head very hard and wanted to know why.

"Long story," someone with an American accent replied. "You'll understand sometime soon, I'd expect."

"Oh, come on," The eleventh Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, "You didn't have to _kill _it!"

"Because you were doing such a great job defending yourself," Captain Jack spoke. "Besides," he said with one eyebrow raised and the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk, "I always like to make an entrance when I meet a new Doctor." Jack then stepped forward and began inspecting the man.

"Oh, stop it," The Doctor brushed Jack's hand away. The Eleventh Doctor took his eyes off Jack to look through the rest of the group. His Ninth form was there, His Tenth form leant over the body of the Ood, probably looking for some small sign of life. Two teenagers stared open mouthed, and next to them, also seemingly in shock, was - "Donna," the Eleventh Doctor breathed.

"There are _three _of you?" Donna stared wide-eyed. "All with different faces?"

"Doctor!" Martha cried excitedly as she stepped out of the TARDIS. She ran to hug the Tenth Doctor. After all, he was _her _Doctor.

"Oh no, don't worry about me, I'm not the Doctor or anything," The Eleventh murmured.

"Martha," Jack spoke her name.

"It's good to see you too, Jack." Martha hugged her old friend.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked from the door of the TARDIS.

Jack raised his eyebrows at the woman. He stepped away from Martha and held out his hand. "Captain Jack-"

"She's married," The Eleventh Doctor said forcefully.

"Harkness," Jack finished. "I was just saying hello," He informed the Doctor.

"Yes, I see you've changed, Jack." The Eleventh Doctor said. "Well, Amy, Rory," The Doctor gestured to the two people who'd now stepped out of the TARDIS. "This is Jack, you've met Martha, that there is me, and there is another me. This here is Donna. I don't believe I've met you two."

"Jasmin and Ariadne," The Tenth Doctor introduced. "They've been helping us with this whole mystery."

"Ah, you mean how we got here? That is quite a mystery. How we all got here though, that is even more of a mystery. I mean one TARDIS getting through to a parallel world was one thing, but three? That's very impressive, even by her standards."

"Wait, you mean you came here in the TARDIS?" The Ninth Doctor asked.

"Well, didn't you?" asked Amy.

"No, we had a bit of a thing with microchips and figurines," The Tenth Doctor explained. He quickly through his older self the figurine that he kept in his pocket. "And TARDIS time energy."

"TARDIS energy?" The Eleventh repeated. "Well, that explains why she's losing power, but how much power would it take to create someone from a figurine?"

"The question is," Jack spoke, "How did someone gain access to the TARDIS to use her energy and why?"

"And who?" The Ninth Doctor added.

"And how many more of us, or how many more monsters are floating around the place because of this. The TARDIS is still powered down, even her shields were barely managing to work against the Ood," The Eleventh Doctor explained.

"I say we split into groups and see if we can find anything," Jack suggested.

"Well done Jack," The Ninth Doctor spoke. "You may have just had a good idea."

"Course I had a good idea," Jack said.

"Well then," the Eleventh Doctor clapped his hands. "Let's split up."


	7. Chapter 7

Well hello there everyone! I think I can safely say that I have not updated a fanfic in... well, ever. I'm currently at the end of my last year of high school, so I'm not exactly juggling bundles of free time, and I've been working vigorously on original work as well. But, right now, with high school coming to an end, I have banned myself from writing my next novel. Which does suck for me, but it means that in my moments of free time (which do not come along often) I'm writing fanfiction again. Which means I get to update these stories (and hopefully get them finished. Yay!) Anyway, here's another chapter! Hopefully there will be another soon (although I can't promise anything.) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Why do I feel like we're getting nowhere?" Amy sighed.<p>

"We're not getting nowhere, where getting further and further towards the centre of London!" The Eleventh Doctor replied cheerfully.

"What about the monsters? What about figurines turning into people from our world? What about solving the mysteries?" Amy asked in an over-enthusiastic and slightly sarcastic voice.

"All in good time, Amy, we've just got to get some more clues first."

Amy rolled her eyes.

The group of people from a parallel universe had split into smaller groups, and Amy and Rory had been grouped with the Eleventh Doctor. Their task was to get to the centre of London and see if anything interesting was happening there.

They were part way when they were stopped by a young boy tugging on the Doctor's coat. "Excuse me sir," the boy said shyly. "May I please have your autograph?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Uh, sure," he murmured, scribbling _The Doctor_ onto the paper that the boy had offered him.

"Thank you!" The boy ran off with a humungous grin on his face.

"Oh look, we're famous as well," Rory observed.

"Okay," The Doctor muttered. "New plan. How do we get ourselves to the centre of London without being recognised?" The Doctor only had to think for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"No," Amy said, predicting what the Doctor was about to say. "Please no."

"We need disguises!" The Doctor cried cheerfully.

"Oh, no," Amy placed her head in her hands.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, that thing is shocking," the Ninth Doctor said, shaking his head to try and clear himself of the dizziness.<p>

"Sorry, Doc," Captain Jack Harkness replied, "Not all of us have the luxury of a big blue box."

The two of them had travelled via vortex manipulator to Cardiff, where they had decided to see if the Torchwood base was in operation in this world. They doubted it, but there was a possibility that the arrival of Jack would trigger something in the area.

"Alright then, would you like to explain why you are working for Torchwood?" The Doctor asked as Captain Jack began walking towards a certain monument.

The Captain laughed. "I am not _working_ for Torchwood, I _am _Torchwood. I run it. I'm the guy behind it all. Rebuilt it from the ground and am now working to protect the Earth."

"That's my job," The Doctor replied.

"But you're not always here," Captain Jack told him. "And there's a rift in time just through there, so it gets kind of nasty in this area." He pointed to the area he meant. "Come here," Captain Jack positioned the Doctor on the platform. A golden energy started to swirl around them and the two of them suddenly started sinking. "Alright!" the Captain grinned. "So we're not so totally out of commission here!"

The two of them sunk below into the Torchwood headquarters. The Doctor looked around, stunned at Jack's base.

"I see you like what I've done, Doctor," Jack said with a grin. "Welcome to the Torchwood headquarters." Jack looked up and frowned. "There's no Pterodactyl in this one though. Entrances were always so impressive when everyone saw the Pterodactyl."

Jack led the Doctor through to the room where Toshiko usually worked and unlocked the computer system. "All yours, Doc," Jack said. "The whole world is linked to these computers, so you should be able to find much more than you would in the TARDIS. I'm going to go and get some coffee."

Jack frowned, wondering if he could possibly make a coffee that compared to Ianto's.

* * *

><p>"Alright," said the Doctor, who had returned to the little shop with Martha, Donna and the two girls. "All of the figurines that we know about have come from here so far, right?"<p>

Jasmin nodded. "Except the Ninth Doctor. We don't know where his figurine came from."

Ariadne added, "But he was in this area. So it's likely that the figurine originally came from here."

"So it makes sense that this shop is some kind of base for what's happening."

"What about the Ood?" Martha asked. "Do we know where that came from?"

"No," the Doctor replied. "But it was micro chipped, just like the rest of us," the Doctor explained.

"But this place is just a retailer," Jasmin put forward, scratching her head. "There's no production that happens here, they just sell the stuff that they're given."

"So what," Donna spoke. "This store just _happens _to get all the dodgy figurines?"

"No, that can't be right," Ariadne mused.

"It's possible that all of our figurines where produced in the same batch and then sent on the same shipment. That would cause all of us to appear in the same shop." The Doctor said, beginning to scan more of the figurines with his sonic screwdriver.

"And that would mean that the Ood was originally here as well," Ariadne assumed.

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"But," Jasmin said, "The Ood is a relatively weak enemy. I mean, we're assuming that whoever brought you here is an enemy, right?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," The Doctor said. "Might just be someone who wants a friendly chat," the Doctor's voice was cheerful.

"So why would they bring back the evil Ood and not a good one?" Donna asked.

The Doctor shrugged.

"Just go with this,"Jasmin said. "If someone's bringing you here to try and destroy you, why would they bring an Ood to life? Why not a Dalek or a Cyberman? You know, the things that are really hard to destroy?"

The Doctor looked back and Jasmin and murmured, "What if they are?"

* * *

><p>In the Torchwood Headquarters, the Ninth Doctor was madly typing on a computer which he had managed to connect with the microchip he had found in his left shoe.<p>

"Where did you get this technology?" The Doctor asked Captain Jack.

Jack shrugged. "The old Torchwood base, a few abandoned military operations, Roswell…"

"Roswell?" The Doctor repeated.

"Don't ask," Jack replied. "Have you got anything."

The Doctor triumphantly pushed a key and grinned. "I have a list of the figurines that these chips are in. Hopefully we can find them and decommission them before they come to life!"

"Really?" Jack knew that the Doctor was smart - he had to be, with a Time Lord's brain - but that didn't make the Doctor's list any less intriguing to Jack.

The Doctor started browsing through his list, and his smile slowly turned to a frown.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Jack asked.

"These figurines. They're all… They're all monsters and creatures. Violent ones."

"What?"

"Whoever's bringing us here is also bringing monsters. Some of the most dangerous things I've ever faced," The Doctor turned around to face Jack. "Have you got a printer?"

"No," Jack said.

"What? You have possibly the most advanced computer laboratory on this planet, possibly on this side of the sun, and you don't have a printer?"

"We never needed it before, we run everything through an intranet."

"Of course," the Doctor sighed. "Alright, I'm saving this and we'll print it in the TARDIS, we need to find the others."

"Sure thing, ready for another trip?"

The Doctor retrieved the microchip from the computer and stood with Captain Jack. Jack pressed a button on his vortex manipulator and with a sudden upwards jerking, the two of them were twisting through the sickly rollercoaster of the time vortex.


End file.
